


Best Birthday Ever

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean deserves better but i’m writing instead of sleeping for him so he kind of won this round, Fluff without Plot, Jack is only in a dream sadly but we love and miss him, Like the purest fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is a good baby bro, i’m soft and miss them :(, set in season 15 roughly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean celebrates his birthday with his family and realizes he’s too old to play games anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Best Birthday Ever

Dean let out a content sigh, falling back dramatically against his pillows with a beer in his hand. They just got back from a case and he had scratches casing his arms, heavily bandaged now. Sam had gotten away unscathed, thankfully, leaving him to wrap up a pouty Dean. 

Dean squints his eyes shut and feels his face heat up. He was pretty out of it earlier, with the blood loss and the amount of alcohol he was downing. He complained that Sam was doing it wrong and that he wanted Cas to do it so he could be close to him. He’s pretty sure Sam just laughed. He grunts and drowns his beer, almost waterboarding himself because of his position. He coughs and sits up, putting the bottle on the shelf above him next to the others. He’s gotten worse with the drinking, but he wants to stop. He glances at the case of beer he brought in his room. Maybe tomorrow. He grabs another and turns on his phone, glancing at the date. He lets out a surprised huff. January 24. He’s 41. Huh. It’s 5 am and he doubts he’s gonna get any sleep. But he lies down, all the same, sipping his beer halfheartedly. 

He drifts for a while. 41? Wow, has time flown by. He smiles. At least he has a family now. At least he’s... content. Yeah, that’s the word. They’re alive at least. Sam’s happy. Well, he was until Eileen left, but love always finds a way. Dean rolls his eyes at the cheesiness. He and Cas are on good terms again. He bites the inside of his lip to suppress a smile. He was always such a dick, to everyone he loved. Especially Cas. But all this anger bubbled up inside, from God and everything single awful thing that came their way, coursing through his veins and burning his thoughts. Cas was always the easiest target. He frowned heavily from the thought and drank the rest of his beer. He never really knows how to deal with that stuff. He nods off on that thought, thinking of open roads, hotel rooms, and family. 

— —

_ Dean _ _smiled up at Cas, snuggling into his neck as some action movie plays on the TV. He’s not paying attention because Cas is here, in his arms and his smile is crinkling in the corner of his eyes and his blue eyes are sparkling in the fluorescent lights in their home and he’s looking at Dean like he’s the only person he’s ever wanted._

_Cas kisses the tip of his nose and drags his smile to rest against Dean’s in an almost kiss. Sam throws popcorn at them, booing. He exclaims how he’s trying to watch a movie, not melt. Jack just giggles, trying not to choke on his Milkyway. Dean falls against Cas’s shoulder, hiding his blush, and Cas plants his face in Dean’s hair and kisses him. Jack starts talking about something from the movie in Sam’s direction cause he knows they’re not paying attention._

_How could he when an absolutely beautiful angel is sitting against him, legs tangled, breath mangled, souls collided? Dean felt Cas’s smile against his hair and he closed his eyes in happiness_. 

— —

Dean grunted, shoving a beer bottle onto the floor, shattering it. He woke up with a start, almost falling off the bed. He scowls heavily from the interruption of the massive amounts of Endorphins he was receiving. He shoved his head back into his pillow, groaning. 

“Happy Birthday to me.” He hops up, rubbing his eyes and going into the hallway looking for the broom. He bumps into something and takes his hands away from his eyes. More like someone. Castiel stands there in all of his trench coat, ocean eyed, angel glory. Dean can’t even suppress his smile. 

“Hey, buddy. How was heaven?” Cas scowls and Dean mentally facepalms. 

“Not good...” Cas frowns, lost in thought for a second. Dean mentally traces the frown lines around his eyes. Cas perks up, looking up at Dean. 

“But, Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!” Dean smiles and puts his hand on Cas’s bicep. 

“Thanks.” He brushes Cas, going in the direction of the closet with the cleaning supplies in it. Cas follows behind him closely.

“You get me anything?” Dean asks half focused on not trying to make everything in the closet collapse. He sees Cas tilt his head out of the corner of his eyes and he grins. 

“I didn’t know I was supposed too. What would you want?” Dean chuckles, successfully grabbing the broom and dustpan. He spins around, not realizing how close he and Cas were standing. He could smell Cas. He always smelled like rainstorms and whiskey. 

“I was messing with you. I’m just glad you’re here. That’s all I really want.” Dean walks backin the direction of his room, facing away from Cas so he wouldn’t see the blush blooming across his face. He could feel Cas’s smile. He walks into his room, Cas trailing behind him. He tosses the dustpan on the ground next to the glass shards, sweeping them haphazardly into the pan. Cas flinches a little and glances around his room. 

“Dean...” Dean sighs. 

“I know, Cas. I’m gonna cut back.” He smiles reassuringly at Cas and Cas grins back. 

“Good. It seems like you are drinking more than humanly possible.” Dean snickers.

“Damn, Cas. I think that was a burn.” He picks up the dustpan and throws the glass in the trash can. Cas just shrugs sheepishly and glances outside of Dean’s room. 

“I actually do have something for you.” Dean glances up, tilting his head, smiling.

“Really?” Cas nods and tips back on his heels.

“It’s in the kitchen.” Dean raises his eyebrows and follows Cas as he’s walks toward the kitchen. They’re walking side by side, and Dean wants to grab Cas’s hand. The kitchen’s lights are out, which is weird. Cas finds the switch and Dean startles when Sam pops up from behind the counter with a party hat, in front of several different pies. 

“Happy Birthday, jerk!” Dean rolls his eyes and bounds into the kitchen, running his hand across the counter in front of the pies. He goes to Sam and bear hugs him. Sam grips him tight and slaps Dean’s face when they pull apart. 

“Thanks, bitch.” Dean says it affectionately, rubbing his cheek. Sam grabs another party hat and hands it to Cas. Cas wraps the rainbow polka-dotted hat around his head. Sam grabs Dean a tiara with pink fuzz surrounding sparkling letters spelling ‘happy birthday!’. He gently lays it against Dean’s hair, straightening it. 

“There! Now, pie.” Dean smiles as Sam grabs knives and forks. 

“Now we’re talking.” 

— — 

Dean huffs heavily, dropping his fork against his plate with a clatter. He leans back against the wall on the bench, feet on the seat. Cas refrains from pushing his feet off because it’s his birthday. He sticks his tongue out at Cas and Cas slaps his ankle. Sam pushes his half-eaten blueberry pie away from himself, rubbing his hand against his mouth to brush away crumbs. Dean points and nibbles his lip, making a noise. Cas rolls his eyes and pushes Sam’s pie towards him. He rubs Cas’s wrist in appreciation, picking up his fork. 

“Dean, you’re gonna be sick.” Dean huffs around his fork full of blueberry goodness. 

“It’s my birthday, I’ll be fine.” Sam scoffs and collects their plates, going to the sink. He washes them as Dean finishes off the pie, having an occasional conversation with Cas about something stupid. Sam glances over his shoulder.  _ Dean’s face is going to hurt if he keeps smiling so much,  _ Sam thinks as he places a plate in the cabinet. Sam glances at his watch and yawns. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. Happy Birthday, Dean.” Dean gets up and hugs him again, smiling against his shoulder.

“Thanks, Sammy. Best birthday ever.” His hand comes up, cupping his face and slapping him. Sam shoves his hand away and they chuckle. 

“Night.” Dean smiles at him.

“Night. Sweet dreams!” He calls as Sam walks towards his room. He turns towards Cas, who is licking some apple crust off his finger. He walks to the refrigerator and grabs two beers and spins towards Cas. Cas looks up at him, eyebrows raised. Dean stops mid-step. 

“Last beer for a week. Scouts honor.” He holds up three fingers, gripping the bottles in his other hand. Cas scoffs and gets up, grabbing the other one.

“Fine.” Dean claps his back and grabs his wrist. 

“Come on.” Cas follows because he would follow Dean anywhere, even if he didn’t ask. He takes them outside to the parked impala and puts the keys in the ignition. He waits for Cas to get into the driver's side and drives them out under the stars. He parks in the middle of the driveway and gets out. He runs to Cas’s side and opens the door for him. He gets out, smiling confusingly at Dean.

“What are we doing?” Dean just grabs his hand and drags him to the trunk. He hops onto the trunk, laying with his back against the window and legs dangling against the bumper. Cas pushes himself up next to Dean and leans back with him. Dean didn’t realize how small the trunk was, feeling Cas’s hand and thigh brush his. He’s known Cas for 11 years, but he still gets the butterfly in the stomach feeling whenever they’re close. He sneaks his pinky and hooks it around Cas’s as they stare at the stars circling  the Kansas sky. 

“What’s the point of this?” Cas whispers next to him, not wanting to shatter the comfortable silence. Dean smiles softly and glances at him.

“Cause’ the stars are pretty, Cas.” Cas glances at him and grips his pinky harder.

“You’re pretty. I could look at you.” Dean’s face flushes. He lets go of Cas’s pinky and grips his hand in his, wrapping his fingers around his. He turns his face towards Cas, who is staring at him. 

“I bet you have more freckles then stars in the sky.” Cas concentrates on his face. Dean closes his eyes from the intense stare. 

“Damn, Cas. You sure know how to make a guy blush.” Cas squeezes his hand. Dean enjoys the closeness, listening to the crickets chirp softly and the wind whipping against Baby’s doors. He starts when Cas kisses his nose. Cas smiles sheepishly, backing up a bit. 

“Sorry.” Cas was so not sorry. Dean rolls his eyes and drags his other hand up to Cas’s face. 

“Hey, Cas?” Cas leans into Dean’s touch, eyes closed in bliss. 

“Hm?” Dean rubs his thumb against his cheek, running his nail softly against Cas’s laugh lines. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Cas’s eyes popped open. He nodded slowly and let Dean lean in. Dean brushes his lips against Cas’s in warning and Cas lets go of his hand to bring both his hands up to grip Dean’s face, pushing him onto his lips. Dean yelps against Cas’s lips as Cas kisses him with full force. Cas lets go of his face and smiles up at him, eyes shining brighter than ever and face beaming. 

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” Dean brushes his nose against Cas’s cheek, pushing him closer against his body, snuggling into his chest. 

“Thank you, Angel.” He didn’t just mean for the Happy Birthday wish. Cas understood and kissed Dean’s hair softly, wrapping their hands together again. Their beers were forgotten in the car. 

“No problem, Dean.” Dean beamed against Cas’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was kind of bad. i am tired and sad but i love them so much. dean winchester means so much to me and i’m so proud of who he is and what he’s done. i just want to gift him something even if a badly written gay fanfic. so happy birthday, baby! giving you what the writers won’t!


End file.
